wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Punchy Princess
The Punchy Princess is the Sixty-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 5, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko Junior and family and friends are now recovered after the big misunderstanding as the Eggman Empire uses the data to create the super weapon capable of hypnotizing the entire planet. Plot The Episode begins at the Hakuryuu Village. Kija’s arm is burning from the impact beforehand, and he wakes up seeing Yona’s face. He thanks the generations of Hakuryuu’s before him for giving him this chance to meet his master, bows before Yona and calls her his ‘master’. The nearby villagers follow the Kija’s lead and bows before Yona too. After asking Yona for her name Kija smiles at her; as he stares straight at Yona, Yona is surprised and complements Kija for his appearance, noting him as someone ‘beautiful’ for having silver hair, pale transparent-like skin and how he doesn't seem real because of it. Meanwhile in the depths of space, at the Death Egg, Eggman Empire were observing construction the the Super Weapon capable of controlling the entire planet; the Mega Egg Star. Meanwhile, in his room, Kija struggles to deal with the pain in his dragon arm; Hak arrives at the door of his room and begins to look around the room in pots. As the white dragon declares Hak as insolent for entering a sacred dragon’s room without permission, Hak apologises without meaning. Kija asks why Hak is there, to which Hak replies that he is looking for goods for the journey. Kija, still angry, offers Hak a bag of coins and Hak thanks Kija for his generosity. But in reality, Kija just wanted Hak to take the bag of coins and leave. He believes that Hak has done enough protecting Yona to this point, and he tells Hak that he will protect Yona from here on out; this angers Hak immensely. Sheele Gekko begins to sense something ominous between the two as they head towards Yona. Hak and Kija both try to convince Yona that there is only need of one of them, and that one should leave. Kija states that it is wrong if he leaves because, from legend, it was always the dragon’s duty to protect their master; as Hak is not a dragon, he must leave. Despite this though, Yona steps out and says that Hak has been her friend for a long time and supported her, and, thus, he cannot leave her now, as she wants him. As Hak laughs almost evilly at Yona's words, Kija accepts his master’s wish, but Yona tries to make him feel that he is needed too, by stating that she needs him to protect both her and Hak, as she cannot. Kija takes this in a different direction and then thinks Hak of a weak man, as he needs his protection. This angers Hak and the pair faces each other head to head, with Hak calling Kija a ‘white snake’. A dark aura surrounds the pair and a rivalry begins to spark from the core. After the feast, the group set out to leave. As Kija prepares to depart, he says that it wasn't necessary for the villagers to see him off. The previous generations of dragons have waited for this point and now it’s his time to leave with his master. He also reminds them that even if he dies a new dragon warrior will be born as long as the village is safe. Therefore, the villagers must keep the village together even whilst he is out on his journey, which causes some villagers to cry. Kija’s grandmother then arrives, throwing Kija the following: a bag of rice balls, multiple amounts of coats, ten years' worth of medicine, serum to preserve his looks, and, finally, a beauty; Kija shouts back that he cannot carry all these items for his journey. After a short talk, his grandmother expresses how she will miss Kija and how she will feel strange as she cannot wake up the Hakuryuu every day like she usually does. As tears begin to fall, she promises that she will greet him first after Kija returns, and that even if she becomes blind she will still see his radiance, regardless. As his grandmother cries, Kija runs to hugs her, saying goodbye for possibly the final time before he departs. Paul Gekko Junior's travelling group is known to all as the Izumo Freedom Fighters. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Characters *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Serena *Kija *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Kuon Buxaplenty *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Enrique Eggman *Uncle Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon